Relatos de Distintos Ojos
by Vnixx
Summary: Pequeños relatos o anécdotas entre personajes de King of Fighters.
1. Capítulo 1

**NA:** **Los personajes no son mios, son de SNK PLAYMORE.** **NA2: Esta situado en el KOF XI**

Yuri _Sakazaki vs_ Kasumi

Ambas saltaron al escenario, dispuestas a luchar.

— Kasumi, antes de luchar puedo decirte algo? — se veia a leguas que podrua ser importante.

La chica de pelo azul dudaba si dejarla hablar, en anteriores torneos era bastante manipuladora, puso su dedo en la barbilla, dando a entender a Yuri que se lo estaba pensando bastante, tras varios segundos tomó su decisión.

— De acuerdo Yuri-san.

La joven mostro una sonrisa pícara, señal que daba a entender que habia caido en su trampa.

— Si tuvieras que escoger entre Eiji o Ryo, a quien eligirias como novio?

No podia creerselo... Una cantidad exorbitante de sudor cubría su cara a causa de los nervios y la vergüenza.

Mientras que el equpo restante intentaba no matar ahí mismo a la kyokugen, Ryo estava tanto avergonzado como rojo de vergüenza, mientras que King pensaba pataer a su "amiga"

El duo anti kyokugen estaban mucho peor, el castaño apretaba a sus cuchillas Kagare y Nagare, iba a matar tanto a la bocazas de su hermana como al inútil de Ryo.

Malin miraba a la castaña como una homicida, la razón era muy obvia, resulta que en secreto comenzó una relación amorosa con el ninja Kisaragi hace poco, no quería que por una simples palabras tuvieran que romper a baso de cortes...

Kasumi ni pensó la propuesta de Yuri, echando un suspiro para relajarse, trató de mantener la paciencia.

— A ninguno de los dos. —tras lo dicho adoptó su pose de lucha.

— Oh... —la castaña parecía decepcionada por la respuesta de la chica aikido, despejo cualquier pensamiento para hacer su pose de lucha.

Kasumi había salvado varias vidas sin llegar a darse cuenta.

 _¿Ready?_

 _GO!_

King _vs_ Malin

Tras el aviso saltaron al escenario de lucha.

— Se te ve diferente cuando estas con Ryo... —una inocente sonrisa adornaba las mejillas de Malin.

— _No voy a picar en tus truqitos niñita..._

Haciendo un ademán para arreglarse el pelo como metodo de distracción.

— Que te conste lo que te voy a decir. —señalo a la chiquilla antes de dictar en voz alta un par de frases comprometedoras.

— No me gusta Ryo y nunca me gusto, además que estoy buscando a otros!

Cierto rubio parecia desilusionado por lo dicho, sin embargo, Yuri le susurró al oido.

— No te preocupes hermano, antes de que saltará le dije que dependiendo a quién le tocará, tuviera que decir que no tenía interés amoroso...

Aunque intentará recomponer la compostura, por dentro se habia llevado un microinfarto.

— Tienes vía libre hermano, King solo te querrá a tí — sonrio con ternura mientras guiñaba a Ryo, dando a entender que no habían problemas.

Malin miró de reojo a la castaña, había podido entender lo que susurraba al Sakazaki.

— _"Ja me daras un par de respuestas Yuri..."_

Dando una vuelta completa para luego estar en su pose de lucha, mientras King ajustaba los guantes a sus manos preparándose para batallar.

 _— "Espero que no te lo hayas tomado en serio, Ryo..."_

Una guerra interna explotaba entre ambas chicas...

 _Ready?_

 _GO!_

Ryo _vs Eiji_

Los únicos hombres de ambos equipos saltaron a escena.

— Ryo Sakazaki! Por mi deber de mantener el estilo ninja Kisaragi, si pierdes no volveras a luchar nunca! — grito embravecido mientras reunia energia ki, y adoptaba su pose de lucha.

Sonrió con gracia, era un pensamiento masoquista, pero tener a tu nemesis intentando matarte en cualquier zona de South Town era entretenido.

— Ora! Ora! — exclamó con fuerza y hacia su pose para luchar.

 _Ready?_

 _GO!_

 **Soy** **nuevo en esto, aparte que fue mi primer fanfic escrito aquí...**

 **Tengo una cuenta en Wattpad: Sarense**

 **Ya llevo varios libros escritos alli!**

 **Bye!**

 **Atte:** SV


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a SNK PLAYMORE.

 _Hero Team vs Rival Team_

 _Shen vs Duo Lon_

Ambos oponentes saltan directos al escenario de combate.

— ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Duo Lon! —vocifero con entusiasmo el guerrero mandarín mientras sonreía.

El chico Hizoku mostró una sutil sonrisa que intentaba no parecer forzada, debido a que pocas veces mostraba aquel lado de sentimentalismo a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo — He, no parece que hayas canviado tu conducta Shen.

— Y tu sigues siendo igual de fantasmagórico — dijo con tono burlesco mientras reía satisfecho, de su propio comentario, a pesar de que no afectara a Duo Lon— Veamos si el paso del tiempo han afectado a tus habilidades Hizoku.

— Supongo que una lucha entre compañeros va bien de vez en cuando —dijo susurrante mientras se preparaba para combatir.

— ¡No te subestimare! , ¿recuerdas aquella vez?

— _Como no recordar cuando discutimos y comenzamos a luchar? Demostrase todo tu potencial..._

No pienso subestimare —su tono cambio a uno más serio, dando a entender que no daría tiempo a quedarse quieto como un saco de arena.

 _Oswald vs Benimaru_

Ambos saltaron a escena.

— Oye, no vamos a hacer un juego de cartas mientras luchas, si quieres podremos ir a algún casino después de combatir —señaló enfurecido a la baraja de naipes de la mano del irlandés.

Soltó una breve risilla que sólo hizo enfadar más a Benimaru, pasó su diestra por el cabello de gravedad anormal por la electro estática que tenía su cuerpo, intentando no perder la compostura.

— No eres para criticar los estilos de pelea, además, ¿que quien te dijo que fueran solo cartas?

La insana sonrisa del mayor estremeció al contrario que logró ver por meras milésimas de segundo, como un objeto plano era dirigido hacia su persona, cortando el aire con un silbido como advertencia de apartarse de su trayectoria.

— ¡Mierda! — apenas logró soltar la maldición cuando recibió un suave roze por parte del naipe lanzado, siendo clavado en una pared, provocando unas diminutas grietas en su superficie.

— " _Este anciano no es normal, pero_ _como pudo lanzar aquel naipe con tanta fuerza_..."

Aun con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas, noto como un líquido tibio caía en cascada por la piel pálida del rostro, toco la reciente herida aún temblando de impresión y terror, observo como la yema de sus dedos era teñida del color carmesí de la sangre que corría por el pómulo.

— ¿Un as de corazones eh? Esto demuestra que eres un gran oponente — una tranquila sonrisa adornaba la piel arrugada de Oswald, el rubio giro para descubrir que el naipe que estaba clavado en la pared había vuelto a manos de su poseedor.

— ¿Que tipo de lucha utilizas?

La repuesta quedó suspendida durante lo que parecía una eternidad, una fina capa de sudor era presente por el rostro de Benimaru, llevaba tiempo sin sentir casi impotencia ante semejante peligro, claro estaba que el irlandés desprendía una aura sádica durante la lucha.

— Es el arte Karnnofel, el arte de asesinar mediante cartas.

No hacía falta expresar cómodamente la manera de como dijo aquella frase, acomodo sus gafas de montura rojas, deseando pelear contra el oponente despistado.

— Vaya... Eso podría explicar demasiadas cosas —dijo con altivez el playboy para colocarse en su posición de lucha, aún con los efectos de la adrenalina presentes en su cuerpo.

— No te preocupes por mi pasado, he dejado de ser aquel hombre de antaño...

Los ojos afilados del mayor pasaban antiguos recuerdos, algunos más dolorosos que otros.

— Cuando acabemos de luchar, independiente del resultado final, ¿harás el favor de visitarme?

El modelo pudo percatarse como el tono agresivo había sufrido una triste melancolía, comenzó a divagar, intentando encontrar un espacio entre sus horarios.

— ¿Te parece bien mañana a las once de la noche? Tomaremos algunos de los licores que guardas, probaremos uno por uno, para ver cual es mejor o pésimo.

Aquella oscura aureola de penumbra consiguió abrir un hueco de luz, donde no se tendría que tornar a cerrarse.

 _Ash vs Elisabeth_

Ambos saltaron al combate.

— ¡Por fin te encontré, Ash Crimson! —dijo con cólera mientras señalaba con su látigo de equitacion al menor.

— ¿Que te ocurre Betty, acaso me echabas de menos _cherie?_ —río enfatizando la última palabra, esperando lograr enfadar más a la única Branctorche.

— ¡Nada de Betty ni _cherie_ Crimson! — grito con rabia mientras doblaba con fuerza su arma, no podía creerse aquel paronama, ¿acaso los años de antaño no venían en la cabeza del francés? — ¡Recuerda nuestra promesa!

— ¿Que promesa? No recuerdo nada de una promesa Elisabeth —aquellas palabras provocaron otra herida más en el corazón de la possedora del poder de la luz, no podría ser que sólo unos años cambiaran tanto a uno.

— De acuerdo Ash, no recuerdas nuestra promesa, has cambiado demasiado...

Cada palabra estaba impregnada de rabia y impotencia, los nudillos de Elisabeth estaban cerrados con fuerza mientras intentaba no llorar de lo que fue su único amigo.

— Hazme el favor de marcharte Betty, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. — reclamo con asco mientras que hacía un gesto con una mano, era una escena digna de película.

— ¡No pienso ceder a las buenas Ash, tendrás que pasar encima de mi cuerpo para lograr tu misión! — vocifero al cielo, el albino vio como en su interior una luz resplandeciente crecía, volviendo el cuerpo de Elisabeth con destellos blancos.

— De acuerdo _mademoiselle,_ luego no te vayas a echar las culpas al alcohol... —suspiro para después prepararse para luchar.

— _"Te has vuelto un enorme ser despreciable, señor Crimson..._

La antigua amistad entre ambos se volvió en su peor rival, dadas las circunstancias.

 **Lo de Oswald y Benimaru no es yaoi, lo digo por si las moscas.**

 **En cuanto a Ash y Elisabeth se quieren, pero como hermanos.**


	3. Picante Desafío

**DISCLAIMER:** **_Ningún personaje de Snk o King of Fighters me pertenece, escribo para fines de entretenimiento y diversión._**

—¿Estas segura de esto Kula?

La pequeña princesa de hielo asintió segura mirando con sus adorables ojos rojizos a Whip, no iba a echarse atrás para combatir uno de sus peores temores, la más mayor abrió un pequeño saco de patatas fritas con sabor a picante intentando coger la ración más diminuta posible, coloco dentro de la diminuta boca abierta de la chica robot, casi logra arrancarle los dedos cuando se cerró como una jaula trampa, Kula empezó a ponerse roja por culpa de los aditivos picantes que lograban activarse gracias al contacto de saliva.

Mordía aún molesta los restos para después tragar con pesadez.

—¿Así está bien princesa?

La menor se lanzó en los brazos de Seirah mientras daba breves chillidos por lograr superar su miedo a la comida caliente.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Kula—celebró mientras aceptaba gustosa el calor que ambas emanaban.

_

 **¡He vuelto!**

 **Algunos serán de parejas canon, no canon incluso Yaoi y Yuri (No me refiero a la menor de los Sakazaki :v)**

 **Está míni escena era para unir más a Kula y a Whip, que yo veo como madre e hija.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!**


	4. Indefensa

**¡Muchas gracias por tus review BrokenFer96! Ayuda mucho que los lectores opinen sobre cada libro, con sólo eso tengo energía suficiente para continuar _**

 _ **Recomendación:**_ **Poner Decode del grupo Paramore.**

o

King hacia una última pasada por la madera maciza de cada mesa comprobando dejar incluso el reflejo que daba a ver su rostro demacrado, grandes ojeras hacían disminuir lo que fue una vez ojos azul mar que enrojecidos hacían empeorar la porcelana piel, intentando jamás decaer a pesar de pensar cada minuto en aquella cabellera rubia que besaba demostrando su amor a otra mujer cuya cabellera azul oscuro había visto más atrayente.

¿Quizás era suya la propia culpa?

—Tiene derecho a amar quien le plazca, tuve mi oportunidad y apenas logre percatarme...

Esta vez miro de nuevo el reflejo, esta vez no volvería a estar indefensa, lograría llevar su vida corriente junto con Jan quien nunca había abandonado las esperanzas.

El reflejo demostró una débil pero verdadera sonrisa.

No volvería a quebrarse.

Su bolsillo vibro repentinamente al recibir una llamada a su teléfono mobil, cogió el celular para desbloquear viendo una foto de perfil del contacto de Jan, ambos se veían fotografiados en una playa durante el atardecer, juntando sus cabezas sentados en la suave arena.

— _No volveré a derrumbarme más..._


	5. Behind

**PD: Esta pareja está dedicada a Hakendo** **Mitsuonairi** **, desde que leí tus fics me has hecho tener ganas de escribir más de esta extraña pareja, saludos y que tengas un buen día ;-)**

Empezó a despertarse cuando el estruendoso ruido de la alarma logró apartar a los brazos de Morfeo, Yashiro se revolvía molesto entre sábanas intentando alejar aquel aparatoso ruido de sus tímpanos. Pero de golpe todo sonido logró detenerse, quedando sólo el vacío y el.

Ojeo la habitación con sus rubíes ojos, extrañado por la misteriosa caída del sonido mientras quitaba la sabana de su desnudo torso, aún tornando sus huesos recuperando su posición original. No sabía que desde otro plano estaba siendo observado por un hombre que, sonreía enigmático hacia cada gesto que el albino ofrecía a sus vacíos ojos azules.

El hombre de la túnica azul miraba interesado un libro de apariencia antigua y con la cubierta de un material, parecido al cuero malgastado. Quizás era lo único que lograba desviar su vista ante aquel espécimen que pronto sería testigo de ser parte de la estirpe de Orochi.

—No falta nada para que vuelvas con los nuestros, hombre possedor de la furia terrenal...

Detrás suyo de él apoyando en una pared, se encontraba un segundo observador que limpiaba el filo de su amado cuchillo, movía sus mechones rubios intentando acomodarlos en su sitio, miraba orgulloso el pulcro si brillo que mostraba su fiel amiga, que a su vez mostraba los furiosos ojos. Grandioso testigos durante la caída de bombas en la isla de Okinawa.

 **N/A: Galleta para quien sepa el tercer personaje (?**


	6. Indicador

El sonido de el tráfico era aún presente por las calles iluminadas por las farolas, intentando dar una apariencia menos urbana a aquellos oscuros callejones. La luna siempre fue su única acompañante durante el camino solitario que recorría Iori Yagami.

Portaba en su diestra un estuche donde estaba resguardada la infame guitarra, la cual lograba encandilar a todos durante los conciertos que el tocaba. Lograba descargar en gran parte de su rabia, tensando las cuerdas hasta parecer que saliera fuego entre ellas.

La brisa movía el flequillo rojo, logrando ver la pensativa cara que tenía el hombre asiático mientras miraba a los pocos transeúntes pasar al lado suyo. Incluso teniendo fama en el arte de la música no lograbas ser saludado, salvo que fueras dueño de una empresa como la del dueño de aquella ciudad.

Tuvo que parar cuando notaba que su parte de su piel empezaba a calentarse de manera extraña, llevo su mano libre a su cofre intentando palpar la presunta quemadura. Fue entonces cuando sintió como si alguien hubiese dado un fuerte golpe, intentaba no doblarse de dolor y tras dar varios traspiés entono en un lavabo de aspecto descuidado, con varios garabatos y líquidos de dudosa procedencia esparcidos por las baldosas.

Entró entre leves quejidos que envolvían el solitario cubo, logró sentarse en la tapa mientras dejaba caer, quitaba los botones de su prenda, la tarea se hacía más complicada cuando el ardor parecía extenderse aún más, rasgaba dejando trozos de prendas hasta lograr ver la cincelada piel.

El ardor había desaparecido dejando ver una curiosa marca morada en forma de serpiente, pero lo que sorprendió a Iori fue la forma que poseía ese tatuaje:

Aquel tatuaje poseía múltiples cabezas.

_

 **Nota de autor: Me halaga mucho tus comentarios Hakendo (se me ocurre llamarte Haky, pero eso es si tu quieres claro n/n) claro que aquel capítulo lo hizo con las ganas de extender más el shipp, además que tenías razorazon desde el principio. Goenitz es para mí un hombre misterioso y atrayente, debo admitir que mi elemento favorito es el viento, a todos nos gusta cortar todo tipo de cosas (?**

 **Y acepto ser tu husbando 7u7**

 **Siempre y cuando aceptemos que el GoeShiro is real 7W7**


	7. Visita no tan esperada

—¿Entonces a que has venido aquí?

Los ojos de Ninon escrutaban a la imponente figura al frente suyo, entre ambos transmitían una oscura aura que lograba entender lo poderosos que eran ambos dos. Ella siempre sonreía en cada combate cuando sus oponentes se mofaban, ya fuera por su diminuta estatura o quizás por otros términos.

Estúpidos seres humanos. Siempre sacando los trapos sucios para meter más porquería al mundo.

El hombre frente suyo sonreía, tampoco era una novedad como aquel gesto tan típico lograba convertirse en una mueca sádica.

—Quiero que me digas tu opinión sobre el ser humano.

La bruja se quedo muda durante unos pesados segundos, hasta que empezó a soltar una suave risa por la misteriosa pregunta del sacerdote.

—Será mejor que tomes asiento, tengo demasiado que contarte querido.


	8. Privacidad

Echaba más de aquel licor amargo en la lustrosa copa, por mucho que recomendaba la botella no tomar más de tres copas por día, para el señor de South Town no habían reglas que obedecer. El departamento estaba totalmente a oscuras, siendo bañado por la luz del escritorio que hacía destilar sus profundos ojos azules.

Bebió más del líquido llevándose un poco a sus labios. El sabor hacia venir a su oscura mente varios pensamientos poco aptos para atolondrados con corazones llenos de esperanza y amor.

¿Aún era capaz de sentir esas emociones, impropias de monstruos como el que solo eran alabados a través dinero?

Fue entonces cuando un idea fue iniciada, miro por última vez el nocturno paisaje urbano de la ciudad para ocultarlo con unas placas de metal desplegables, dejando que la soledad y el silencio llenarán las paredes blancas.

Abrió el pequeño escritorio tratando de buscar su objeto más apreciado, tras rebuscar logró encontrar aquel tesoro tan lampiño y puro.

Era una diminuta fotografía con el rostro del joven Billy Kane sonriendo en ella. Deslizaba sus dedos por la impresa cara del rubio, deseaba sentir su rostro suplicando entre jadeos y gritos de súplica. Sin darse cuenta deslizó su diestra a través del impecable traje suyo, imaginando que eran las tibias manos de su fantasía recorrían su cuerpo.

 _Billy Kane_

Era su debilidad más grande y fantasía jamás creada.

_

 **Después de este capítulo haré una maratón con cada uno de los Hakesshu (no se si esta bien escrito :-).**

 **¡Se despide Vnixx!**


	9. Costumbres

**N/A: He subido de K a T por incluir ciertos aspectos de temática más adulta, desde aquí incluiré algunos aspectos más "maduros"**

 **Espero no molestar a nadie con este cambio.**

Se sentó vigilando que no hubiese nadie que pudiera entrometerse en su preciado momento, tras comprobar que nadie pudiese entrar de imprevisto. Cerró la puerta con llave y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, desconecto su mente intentando desvanecer todo pensamiento que pudiera fluir.

La rubia contemplaba varios botes pequeños rellenos de un líquido carmesí oscuro, cada uno de ellos tenía una o dos letras escritas en papeles desgastados. Cualquiera que hubiese descubierto los botes, hubiese pensado que eran líquidos para las uñas.

Pero Mature era una miembro de los Hakkeshu, hacía las cosas de una manera más fina pero igual de bizarra. El contenido de aquellos botes no era nada más que sangre de múltiples personas, que eran brutalmente destrozadas por sus letales cuchillas de viento. Prefería por cuestión del desprecio por el ser humano, degollar instantáneamente el cuello de todas sus pobres víctimas para contemplar satisfecha como se ahogaba bajo la capa cálida del vital líquido.

Olía el fresco olor metálico, todo su cuerpo logró cimbrarse de un moroso placer. Se sacudió molesta intentando mantener la compostura, había a hacer algo que, a ojos de mucha gente sería enfermizo y mal visto.

Pintaba con suma delicadeza, intentando no desperdiciar o salpicar su pulcra piel blanca. Nunca en ninguna pelea que ella había ganado, hubiese quedado salpicada por el líquido rojo. Provocaba cortes con una destreza envidiosa, nunca salían irregulares o muy gruesas.

Dio la última capa del esmalte, ahora debería esperar a que logrará secarse hasta poder asentarse.

Eran hobbies de los que consideraba para pasar su largo tiempo.


	10. Crisálida

—Sherime, ¿Puedo ir a estirar un poco las piernas?

El dulce y inocente rostro de Chris intentaba convencer a la pelirroja, que tras acariciar alegre la cabellera castaña del menor exclamó que si podía. Pero sólo había una condición, no podía alejarse más lejos que de aquel parque donde siempre iban ellos dos juntos junto con Yashiro.

—¡Ten mucho cuidado Chris!

El castaño no tardo en salir rápido de aquel departamento. Que repudio le tenía a aquella mujer de cabello rojo, no entendía como se preocupaba de una manera tan extrema y obsesiva. Sólo era un asqueroso almacén donde después de ser usada ya no serviría para nada.

Así es como veía a ambos dos. Como a dos contenedores de energía. Dispuestos a traspasar su energía vital al gran Orochi cuando volviera a renacer.

—¿No te dan ganas de extinguir a todo ser humano que se interponga delante tuyo?

Otra vez volvía a aparecer, había empezado a acostumbrarse y ignorar a aquella inexplicable voz que surgía de su mente.

Caminaba despreocupado por las calles, miraba tras varios minutos al despejado cielo como dejándose llevar por sus pies.

Percibía distintos tipos de energía, unas tan puras y limpias que servirían de mucho para ejecutar grandes rituales, notaba a varios niños jugando en unos columpios, ayudándose entre todos para ver quien subía a más altura.

Luego estaba los "recipientes" que Chris veía pasar antes sus ojos, algunos con rostros particulares o con rasgos únicos. Muchos habían tenido cosas turbulentas en sus penosas vidas que hubieron desencadenar múltiples caminos, uno de ellos era quitarse la vida para evitar sufrir, el menos pero más decente era intentar retener esos momentos en lo más profundo de la mente humana, para así poder conseguir unos objetivos primarios. Como lograr dinero para cada mes.

¿Acaso la vida era un bucle para cada persona?

Nacer y vivir una infancia, pasar la adolescencia hasta convertirse en adulto...

Quizás entendía el desprecio del señor Orochi hacia la raza humana, vivir en una constante Mala Fantasía parecía gustarles a todos ellos. Suerte tendrían cuando Yamata No Orochi volviera a crear un nuevo paraíso sin humanos, solo estarían la flora y fauna que hubieron hace millones de años atrás.

Se sentó en una banca, volviendo a notar aquella fuerte energía de luz que destacaba de muchas vistas, eran otra vez los críos. Lo único bueno que pudiese haber presenciado Chris durante sus cortos años como adolescente.

Por eso agradaba sentarse y quedarse durante horas en el parque.

Sería una costumbre que duraría muy poco tiempo, por el torneo de KOF 97 que estaba a la vuelta de abrir sus invitaciones.

_

 _ **AVISO IMPORTANTE:**_ Fanficition me está dando problemas con esta historia, resulta que hace unos pocos días de publicar este capítulo. Me percaté de algo inusual en cuanto a esto.

Resulta que supuestamente la historia está "completa".

Esto no es verdad, es un error que me está dando Fanficition.

Para advertir sobre esto. Cuando halla acabado completamente el libro daré el aviso.

Perdón por las molestias.

 _Vnixx_


	11. Aparición

Daba breves saltos mientras exhalaba varias veces intentando prepararse. Sólo llevaba puesto unos cortos pantalones deportivos para estar más cómodo, afuera se podía apreciar que caía una gran llovizna que golpeaba con fuerza, seguida de un fuerte vendaval que parecía tener intención de arrasar a todo.

Se puso en vertical contra el suelo, utilizando como soporte ambos brazos. Así era tarea fácil poder estar durante minutos en posición vertical. Ahora tragaba grueso para intentar lograr una posición que apenas lograba sostener.

Acumulo fuerzas en su brazo derecho y dejó lentamente libre el brazo izquierdo, temblaba con fuerza. No lograba equilibrar su densa musculatura para que pudiese lograrlo, sentía el sudor escurrir por lo largo de su cuerpo. Apenas pudiera estar más tiempo así.

Fue entonces cuando sintió como una fuerza desconocida sujetaba parte del abdomen, ayudando a equilibrarse fácilmente. El albino no comprendía exactamente lo que sucedía, era como si hubiese en ese mismo instante una segunda presencia. Invisible para sus ojos.

Choco con fuerza contra el duro suelo ganándose un fuerte gruñido. Tras reincorporarse pasó los dedos por el dañado labio, estaba un diminuto moratón que resaltaba.

Logró reincorporarse mientras se sentaba en la suave coche, lo que no logró percatarse es que todo sonido a su alrededor se había desvanecido por completo. Solo se escuchaba su agitada respiración y el bombeo del corazón.

También parecía escuchar gotas de agua cayendo de algún grifo cercano. Algo iba mal y tenía que saber de que se trataba, no lograba escuchar cada paso que daba. Solo podía oírse dos sonidos.

Abrió la puerta del baño, intentando mirar por qué parecía haberse quedado sordo del golpe. Pasó a través del espejo y escucho una risa, parecía burlarse de él.

Retorno a mirar de nuevo, encontrando una imagen que podría haberse considerado poco tranquilizadora. Frente suyo estaba su parte diabólica que decenas de veces se postraba delante. Su piel morena parecía carbonizarse ante cualquier chispa de rabia, sus ojos eran puro fuego que incendiarían centenares de bosques solo por mero entretenimiento.

Bufo echando una fuerte risa áspera, si tenía que volver a conversar con su alter ego para devolverle sus sentidos...

Tenía para mucho tiempo para desperdiciar.

— _Hacia tiempo que no teníamos una charla tan íntima..._


End file.
